Forbidden Love
by shadowcat1028
Summary: Not your normal NarKag story. No forced victim, no cruel acts. Just sweet passion, and forbidden yet real love. She knows he's her enemy, but time and circumstances can make them both fall so deep in love theres no going back. Unlikely, but not impossible
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1- Beginning of End

I do not own Inu Yasha.

Woohoo, I thought I'd try writing a story with Kagome and one of the hottest guys, Naraku. Dun Dun Dun... Ok, he's evil and all that but you've gotta admit, he's a total sexy. I'd be drooling all over him. If he wouldn't kill me on the spot of course.

Ahem, on with the story

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was it. The time had come for the group of heros and heroines to face 'the ultimate evil'. Naraku. They were standing in the middle of his castle courtyard. Naraku stood in the midst of his victims, his back to the main house and the gate in front of him, blocked by his attackers.  
Koga and a few of his clan stood to theleft of him, poised to pounce at the slightest movement. Sesshoumaru inhis armor, Tokijin drawn, and Jaken stood on his right. Inu Yasha and his group stood directly in front of him. Everything was still. Nobody moved. The only movement came from Naraku's clothes and hair rippling in the wind. Sango had her Hiraikotsu raised high above her head, her unconscious brother behind her. Miroku had his staff ready in one hand and the other inside his robes, his charms just at the fingertips. Inu Yasha clenched Tetsaiga tightly.

There was only one thing missing.

Kagome.

Everything hung on a tiny balance. Naraku was wearing his blue and purplecloak with a yellow obi, with the blackhaori and hakamaunder it, andwas looking more dangerous and angry than usual, if that was even possible. But the huge difference everyone saw at once, was the fact that he wore the kind of armor Sesshoumaru did; he did not have his body parts being used as weapons (the spiky stuff, the tail, the eye on his chest). They were all missing. He had nothing on him to show he was getting ready to fight except his sword.

The second thing anyone could have noticed was the fact that Naraku was facing his enemies alone. There were no decoys, no Sham (although Miroku was still unwilling to use his Wind Tunnel, lest he suck everyone in), no Hakudoushi, no Kanna, no Kagura, no nothing. It seemed as if Naraku was on his own, this time. Yet this didn't seem to bother him.

Sweat covered each anxious face. One wrong move and they were all history.

There was silence, then someone acted.

Koga, shouting about avenging his comrades, lunged at Naraku, who dodged his flimsy attack, for not a while ago he had lost his shards and his legs were injured. Next Sesshoumaru attacked. They both flew into the air, swords clashing, claws swiping.

But Naraku wasn't the same as before. Sesshoumaru, ever the observant one, sensed it more than anyone else. 'His scent has changed. There is something missing...' he thought before he easily threw Naraku down. He met the earth with a large crash, creating a crater. He jumped out at once and everything became jumbled. Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara jumped into the fight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kagome ran as fast as she could. "Oh, please don't let me be too late." Tree branches and thorns scratched her bare arms, face, and legs, but she didn't care. She pushed through the forest, the sun just beginning to set. Her pink blousegot cought on something and ripped a little; she stepped on a loose stone and tripped. Yet still she did not stop. Her leg muscles were begging her to stop, and her chest burned. Kagome continued running desperately, however. She put one hand into the pocket of herwhite skirtand squeezed something there that resembled a thermometer wrapped in a napkin. In her other pocket was a vial of several Shikon shards. _At last, at last!_ Naraku's castle came into view.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naraku, for once, was losing. He was heavily injured but still stood defiantly. His sword had been knocked out of his hand by Tetsaiga, his clothes were ripped and only his black haori and hakama remained..

Inu Yasha ran at him "I'm going to slice you into pieces!" he shouted.

Kagome ran into the courtyard in time to see Inu Yasha running at Naraku. "INU YASHA! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!"

Everyone, even Sesshoumaru,turned to look at Kagome, stunned and open mouthed.

"What are you playing at?" Inu Yasha yelled angrily, and continued his assault.  
"Stop!" Kagome screamed and ran as fast as she could. But it was no match for Inu Yasha's demon speed. She reached her hands out desperately.

It was too late. Kagome saw, with terrified eyes, Inu Yasha plunge his sword deep inside Naraku's body. It came out on the other side, in the middle of the burn mark in the shape of a spider.

Naraku's eyes widened, his lips parting in a silent scream.  
"That's for everything you've done" snarled Inu Yasha in his face before pulling Tetsaiga out. It was covered in red blood.

Then several things happened at once.  
Kagome screamed, horrified, as if her life would end. Inu Yasha looked around, startled. Naraku fell with a groan, his back hitting the ground with a soft thud. Everyone experienced a split second of joy (except Kagome and Sesshoumaru) watching Naraku die before realizing someting they missed. They looked at the pool of red blood around his body, and looked at his face, grimaced in pain, before the truth hit them heavily. Naraku was bleeding blood. He was supposed to release his jyaki. Thousands of scores of lesser youkai were supposed to emerge from where he was pierced. He was expected to evaporate or turn into dust. He did neither. His clothes became drenched in scarlet as heclosed his eyes. Kagomekept screaming, clutching her head, tears pouring forth from her eyes.

She ran to Naraku, her arms out before her. Kagome pushed Inu Yasha aside and knelt by him. "Naraku... no..." She began hyperventilating as everyone looked at her withconfusion.

Inu Yasha was first to speak after a moment's stunned silence."What do you think you're doing? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

To be continued. Hope you guys all liked it.

Oh, and just for fun...

TOP 45 REASONS YOU KNOW YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH INU YASHA  
1. you get a tattoo of a spider on your back  
2. you get tattoos on your face like Sesshoumaru  
3. you transplant doggy ears on your head  
4. you grow your hair really long and dye it white  
5. you grow your hair really long and dye it black  
6. yousign up forarchery lessons  
7. you get your nails done and go around slashing at people yelling CLAWS OF STEEL!  
8. you force your sister to bleach her hair white  
9. you force your other sister to wear red contacts and carry a fan around  
10. you buy a giant boomerang  
11. your laugh sounds like this: "kukuku..."  
12. you despise everyone around you for being human  
13. you carry a pelt around your shoulder and tell everyone it's a tail  
14. you really really really want to train and grow up to be a monk or a priestess but your parents wont let you  
15. you carry jingling staff around town touching women  
16. you like guys with pointy ears and long hair  
17. you like girls in school girl uniforms  
18. you wear nothing but kimonos  
19. you carry around a hair spray n spray it in other people's faces yelling POISON WHIP!  
20. you look up your ancestral history to see whose reincarnation you are  
21. you jump in to every well you see and get yelled at by the police  
22. you buy a fox pet and name it shippo  
23. you buy a cat pet n draw all over its body to make it look like Kirara  
24. you name your children after the characters  
25. you move to japan  
26. you buy a fake Shikon Jewel and carry it around your neck, chanting  
27. when you die you want to be cremated, just like Kikyo  
28. you make your boyfriend get gold contacts and dye it white n buy him fake ears  
29. you make your girfriend short green skirts and green white n red top  
30. your nickname for your lover is fluffy  
31. you shout SIT many times when you get mad  
32. you miss all your exams  
33. you know all there is to know about sengoku jidai. you're an expert  
34. you have a phobia of the new moon  
35. you clutch your chest and fall over constantly  
36. you eat instant ramenand udon every single day  
37. you call yourself Lord of the Western Lands. That's how you head school papers.  
38. you are afraid to look directly in a mirror because it'll steal your soul  
39. you try to find where Kagome's shrine home is  
40. call your brother Sota even though it's not his name  
41. you love fans. you always have one with you and if you see someone you dont like you wave it in front of them and say DANCE OF THE DEAD!  
42. you have your tailor make a taijiya outfit for you  
43. you're nodding at the list as you read  
44. you're laughing now  
45. you're thinking, 'so true'

Hohoho I couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inu Yasha

**Chapter 2. Beginning of Beginning- How They Met**

**A/N-There was a mistake in the last chapter (actually, lots of mistakes). There's a part where it was 'no Sham' it's actually supposed to be those poisonous insects that makes Miroku ill, but I left it like that while I looked up how to spell it and then forgot about it. Sorry!  
Anyway, I already wrote half of the last chapter. It should be interesting. Thank you for all your reviews! Woot. Enjoy! **

**Damare- shut up  
**

* * *

The others looked confusedly at each other. Finally Sango spoke up. "Kagome... what's going on?"  
"Get out of the way before I make you. I'm finishing what he started," Inu Yasha snarled. "_Move_, Kagome!"  
"Damare! Damare! You're the one who killed him! Isn't that enough? Do you need to rub it in my face? Can't you at least give me this?"  
Angry, Inu Yasha stepped forward with an outstretched claw, intending to push aside Kagome by force if he needed to. He was stopped by Miroku's hand on his forearm, who gave him a warning look and turned back to Kagome's form on the ground.  
"Naraku... wake up..." Kagome touched his cheek. He didn't move.  
"Lady Kagome, we need to know what's happened." 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration and ventured further into the forest. It was a fine autumn day. The afternoon sun shone brightly through the canopy over her head. "Inu Yasha, where _are _you?"

She heard some rustling noise to the right of her. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome walked around a large tree obscuring her view and found him. Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

He was on the forest ground, completely naked. Under him was none other than Kikyo, also nude.  
"Mn... ah... Inu Yasha..."  
"Kikyo! I... love... you..."

Kagome saw enough. She turned and left them to resume their love making, if it could even be called that. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Inu Yasha... how _could_ you?" She suddenly bolted and ran as fast as she could in a random direction, not knowing where she was going due to the tears blinding her. It was a long time before the moans and screams of Inu Yasha and Kikyo stopped.

Kagome ran until she thought her lungs would burst, and by then she was in an unknown part of the woods. She slowed down to a walk, hugging herself. "Ah!" She slipped down a sharp, long, wet descent she hadn't seen, tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. She didn't bother to get back up. Instead she lay there and cried, biting her lip.

She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but suddenly Kagome felt very tired and cold. 'I should get back to the others. They'll be worried,' she thought. But Kagome couldn't bear to see Inu Yasha after that... she _didn't_ want to see him. _How _could_ he! The man obviously was a two timing jerk, like her friends from the future always said. Fine then, let him choose Kikyo. He could rut with her for all it mattered. _She_ didn't care... Not one bit..._

"Why...?" Kagome sniffed. She felt so uncomfortable on the earthen floor with the jutting rocks and roots digging into her skin and the wet ground soaking through her shirt. She needed to get up, but her body felt enormously heavy. She couldn't move her right ankle, which felt like it was on fire. She shivered. Her entire body felt sore from rolling down the hole. Kagome looked up. Indeed it was much like a hole, a huge one at that. The sides were very steep and slippery from the wet leaves and grass and mud. Kagome sniffed again. She was feeling absolutely hopeless, as if she hit the rock bottom. She was cold, hungry, and weak, in pain (it felt as if she pulled all the muscles on her way down to wallow up in the ditch) and to make matters worse it was getting dark. It couldn't be night yet, but the big, ancient trees filled the gaps between the sky with their branches and leaves, so that a dark, hazy green light was all that got through.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she got a familiar prickling feeling at the back of her neck, which could mean only one thing: there was a youkai nearby. 'What do I do? I can't move... ouch, my leg! This is bad...' Her body stiffened as she heard the crunching sound of someone- or something- walking on leaves and twigs. It sounded like it had four paws... a dog? There weren't wild dogs around, were there? Then... a wolf? Kagome shivered. The thing, whatever it was, sniffed the air, then howled. 'Yup, it's a wolf alright. Uh oh...'

Poor Kagome realized at once that the lone wolf was calling for the rest of his pack. She had seen familiar behavior with Kouga's tribe... 'Wait! Koga! May be it's him?' Kagome grew hopeful, but squashed the thought at once. Koga's wolves knew her, and if it was one of Koga's pack it would have come down to where she was and stay with her until she could get help, for after all, they all though she was going to be their new queen bitch. And there would probably be Ginta or Hakkaku or someone with it. Besides, she could hear the wolf circling at the top of the ditch, as if stalking its prey. 'Oh God, I'm going to be its next meal.' At the moment, she would have been happy to see even Koga and his confident, cocky smile appear out of nowhere.

Sure enough, she could hear many more paws clawing the earth as they ran to their dinner. Kagome turned her head sideways. She could see the edge by lifting her head a little... She gasped. They were definitely wild wolves. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome said aloud. Big mistake. At the moment the words left her mouth the wolves ran at her. A big white one was in the lead, and the others began to run in different directions. It leapt, its jaws open wide, aiming for her throat...

Kagome screamed and covered her head with her arms and waited for the sharp teeth to tear her apart. It never came.

"H-huh?" She lifted her head out of her arms. Something dark and furry flew by. Kagome shut her eyes. She heard some shuffling, yelps, thuds, felt something heavy land directly in front of her, and all was still. Kagome slowly opened her eyes again, and screamed. An inch away from her face was the nose of a large, black and white wolf. It was dead. It's jaws, wide open, was bleeding and there was a bloody hole in its chest. Its yellow eyes looks so menacing Kagome panicked for a moment. 'Whew, it's dead. Thank goodness.' She scooted away from it. It still looked as if it might pounce any moment.

She scuttled back on her hand and feet, the back of her skirt dragging on the ground, when her back hit something rock hard. She jumped. Kagome calmed a little and scolded herself for being so jumpy. 'It's only a tree...' She relaxed and tensed again. 'If there's a youkai nearby, and these wolves are ordinary wolves, then what…?' Trees, however, didn't wear clothes, and Kagome could see dark cloth from the corner of her eyes. And trees weren't hard and soft... they had rough barks... '_And who killed all the wolves?'_ To answer herself Kagome slowly tilted her head up.

She saw something she really didn't like. Looking down at her, part of his chin resting on his chest, was Naraku. His pitch black hair billowed about him and his dark, empty looking eyes drew Kagome in, freezing her on the spot. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, he leaned down, a hand outstretched towards her face, and everything fell into darkness.

* * *

It's short. What do you think? Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Red Eyes**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Read and Review.  
Disclaimed: I do not own Inu Yasha, and this goes for all the other chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome felt wonderfully comfortable. At first she didn't realize where she was, being awakened ever so slowly by something touching her leg. She was lying on what felt like a soft cloud, warm and dry. (Although a little draft told her there were no blankets). She stretched her arms before rubbing away the sand in her eyes. She scratched her head. She felt so relaxed and rested. She haven't had such a good night's sleep in weeks! Kagome sighed in contentment, her sleepy eyes closing again. Something was moving up and down her right leg, so gently and slowly that she wondered if a pair of butterflies was dancing along her warm skin.  
"Ouch…" she murmured vaguely, for she wasn't fully awake yet and a sharp poke near her ankle had forced her foot to come alive with pain. There was another poke, and the thing that had been soothing her sore leg muscles was now trying to move it. It felt as if hundreds of white hot knives were repeatedly stabbing her foot over and over again. Kagome's hands waved around, looking for something to hold on to, while she clenched her eyes tight and threw her head back. "Ow… Yamete, ittai..." But whatever it was _didn't_ stop, keeping her foot firmly in place with something that didn't feel so gentle anymore. As Kagome fully awoke the pain seemed to intensify. Stinging tears gathered under her closed eyelids.

"I said, YAMETE!" Kagome tried to wrench her right foot away and swing her unrestrained to kick whatever was hurting her, and regretted it instantly. She might as well have cut her own foot off, because the moment she tried to move her hurt- as she realized stupidly- ankle, all the muscles and tendons in it jerked horribly and it seemed as if it was undergoing a seizure. Kagome screamed out loud from the intense pain and sat up in a flash, her weight supported by her hands on the ground behind her. "Don't-"

Kagome froze, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with shock, pain, and fear.

Naraku was kneeling on one knee at the foot of her futon, his hands wrapped around a foot that was propped up on a bag filled with something cold. He watched Kagome's face, pale with agony, fill with confusion and then revulsion as she saw one of her toes sticking out at a wrong angle and the purple-blue, almost black bruise that was formed around her ankle. It was so swollen it was nearly twice the thickness of the other one.

She immediately tensed up, worsening the injury. Naraku took his eyes off hers and concentrated on the appendage in his hands. "Relax, or it'll hurt more than it has to," he said, massaging her calf.

'As if,' thought Kagome. 'It'll be just like him to let me walk around with a broken leg.'

Then she saw one of his large manly hands take her abused toe between his thumb and his index and middle fingers.

_Crack_

Kagome cried out and automatically tried to move her foot away, but Naraku's free hand had a firm grip on her shin, holding it in place. She gritted her teeth and gripped the forearm that was holding her down, having nothing else to take it out on. It was an intense moment. Kagome thought it was all over when there was a second _crack_, as her nails dug unto his skin, for Naraku had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He let go of her and pried his arm away from Kagome's death grip that threatened to tear it off.

He reached for something and, for the first time, Kagome saw a jumble of different objects sitting on a tray. There were two small, painted jars, finely carved of wood; two rolls of clean bandages; some gauze; a stick that looked like a fat popsicle stick; and a fresh towel.

Naraku took a piece of gauze and opened the green jar. At first it looked like water, but the smell told Kagome it was some thing made from medicinal herbs (after all, she learned about them from Kaede). As he dabbed it on profusely Kagome felt a cool, numb feeling spread through out her muscles. She breathed in deeply and began to mentallyname the herbs, some of which weren't even from Japan. It felt so good on her aching bones that she relaxed a bit.

Moments later her poor abused appendage was entrapped within thick plaster of a cast. Surprisingly, as soon as he was done Naraku picked up the tray and left Kagome alone. More than delighted to have a chance to escape, Kagome surveyed her surroundings. The room was rectangular with one of the shorter walls completely made of screen doors. The walls were completely bear save the creamy wallpaper, and the only furniture was a three-shelf dresser with a presently unlit lamp sitting on the top and a shoji screen folded next to it, dictating a beautiful painting of blue and purple snowcapped mountains, a cloudy sky, green trees, and storks flying through the sky.

It seemed too easy. Why would Naraku capture Kagome and leave her alone in a relatively nice room? She crawled on her knees and hands over to the door. Locked. Of course. If she didn't know better, she would have ripped it down and bolted, but she couldn't walk let alone run in her current condition. It would be a pathetic attempt to escape and it'll only put Naraku more on the alert. What Kagome needed to do was get out while his lax security gave her the opportunity to do so. Along one of the longer walls were two circular windows with light and dark blue papers on wooden frames, evenly spaced out. _'Yes! Ha, good bye Naraku. Didn't think you were that stupid.'_

She got on her knees so she could reach one of the windows and easily slid it wide open. Her jaw dropped. Kagome saw that the entire building was built on a little fist of a jagged cliff that jutted out. To her left and right, the walls of Naraku's new hideout stretched out for about 50 feet with regular intervals of the same circular windows until it angled off following the edges of the cliff. Right beneath her were a sheet of uneven, slippery brown rocks that led to a blue river at the way bottom. It was slightly foggy and the mist covered the ground, but Kagome could tell it was at least a two-hundred feet fall. The opposite cliff was too far off for her to make out what was on it.

Kagome's stomach fell with harsh disappointment. No wonder Naraku left her alone. There was no way she could get out without getting herself killed. The only way was to walk-no, crawl- out the door. With a groan, she closed the window and turned around, face planting against someone's stomach as she did so.

"Wise choice, miko. An attempt at escape will only cost you your life," said Naraku  
"You!" Kagome hissed, waddling backwards on her hands and foot  
"I?" Naraku raised an eyebrow as he took a step towards her  
"……" she merely glared up at him.  
He had her back against the wall with another few steps, and placed a low wooden tray before her. She hadn't realized he'd been holding it, and saw a hot meal set for one. Kagome realized too late that she had been cornered against the wall, and the only way out was to go around Naraku; there was no way she was going anywhere near him, so she crossed her arms and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Eat," he said his voice cool and light. "You need your strength."  
"As if you care. What do you want?" Kagome demanded. 'Isn't he going to kill me?'  
"I certainly do not want you dead from starvation."  
"That's right, because I'd be no use to you then, hm?"  
"How perceptual you are, little miko."  
"My name is Kagome, not little miko. Ka. Go. Me."  
"Your name is of little importance to me, miko."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why did you bring me here? You should have just left me. If it's about the jewel shards, you can't have it." She reached for the bottle that hung around her neck to find it still there. "You-You… didn't you…?"  
"I have decided to let you hold on to it for now." He smirked. "I will have the complete jewel soon enough."  
"I'm not letting you have it, and I won't help you find the others either!"  
"I believe I told you to eat your food?"  
"No."  
"I do not have to be so generous with my hospitality, miko. Perhaps you'd prefer it if I threw you into a dungeon and kept you locked up?"  
"As long as I'm away from you," she snapped at him.  
Naraku laughed. It was an evil, poisonous laugh that sent chills up and down Kagome's spine. "Tell me, miko. What is it that I have done against you? You've got no real reasons to hold grudges, don't you think?"  
"Oh, suuuure. Nothing _personal_, except you tried to kill me a hundred times, not to mention trying to take over the world! _And_ look at what you've done to my friends!" Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice. "Let me go before I purify your sorry ass for good."  
He laughed again. "Surely not. If you have not yet realized it, inside my barriers your powers are of no use."  
"There's no way-"  
"I assure you, as strong as you may be, you cannot use it." Here he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to try.

Flushing red from anger, Kagome couldn't help feel somehow flattered that Naraku considered her strong. There was hope for his enormous ego after all. 'What am I thinking? Snap out of it!' She called forth her powers from inside her. It coursed throughout her veins, spreading from the tip of her hair to the ends of her toes. A pink light erupted from her outstretched hands. Kagome aimed it at the smirking hanyou sitting before her, but before she could even start, it died away.

"What?" She repeated over and over again with the same result every single time. She yelled and threw a tantrum in frustration, clawing at the air and wanting to wipe the stupid smug look on Naraku's stupid face. Puffing, Kagome stretched out her injured leg as much as she could and saw him staring at her, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands hiding behind his sleeves.

"It's futile. Eat," he said once again.

'Who does he think he is?' Kagome fumed to herself, 'to order me around like that? Eat little miko, drink little miko, sit little miko, good little miko. Well… at least he's trying to feed me. He's being very unNaraku-ish. Why doesn't he just let me go hungry? He took such good care of my ankle too… may be he's not that bad after all… Ah! No way, he probably poisoned all the food. Looks kind of good though… Look at all that food…'

"You're drooling," said Naraku. He looked very amused.

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not hungry," she said just as her stomach growled. Embarrassed and angry at her stomach's betrayal, she lowered her reddening face, her bangs hiding her eyes, and crossed her arms again.

A large, masculine hand flew out and cupped her chin, lifting her head and dragging her forward so that she lost her balance. Kagome managed to say "Ah!" before a small amount of rice was forced inside her mouth with silver chopsticks. "Mph." She slowly chewed the warm, soft food before swallowing. It wasn't that bad. It didn't taste poisoned anyhow. Naraku continued to shove food in her mouth, deaf to her muffled curses and ignorant to her protests. He didn't even spare her a glance until she pulled away with a cry of frustration and snatched the chopsticks from his hand. "Ok, ok!" Kagome wiped her mouth and sent him a cold glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. She picked up her rice bowl. "Happy?"

"I have not been happy for a long time."  
Kagome snorted into her food. "Wonder why," she murmured under her breath. "May be if you weren't so sadistic and tried to care for someone other than yourself you wouldn't be so miserable."  
"I never said I was miserable."  
"Whatever you say." Kagome continued with her meal all the while grumbling under her breath about her poor chin and ankle and what she'd like to do to Naraku, not knowing he could hear her with his excellent hearing. He watched her tracing his lower lip with his pinky finger.

The girl intrigued him like no other. She certainly did resemble the undead priestess, Kikyo, but that was not what interested him; he had left behind his infatuation long ago. May be it was her strange clothes, or her seemingly lack of fear, or her stubbornness at the smallest things. Or could it be her calmness despite her situation, or simply her incredible power she doesn't know she has?

Kagome ate enough to ensure she wouldn't be force fed again, and set her bowl down.  
Naraku poured a cup of tea and held it out.  
"Drink this," he ordered.  
Resentfully, she took the steaming mug and took a sniff. Kagome looked up, her pout disappearing. It was tea she recognized, one of the many Kaede taught her how to make. This particular one worked well at strengthening the bone and muscle. "Thanks…"  
He blinked. All in all the air around them relaxed noticeably as Kagome sipped the hot brew. They eyed each other as if they were sizing up and estimating one another. She set down her half full cup.

"Your eyes aren't red…"  
He raised an eyebrow, looking as if he couldn't care less. "So?"  
"I didn't know. I thought they were always glowing red. I guess it's just when you're feeling particularly evil, eh?"  
Naraku eyed the half empty mug. Why did that matter? "Don't waste your breath on something so trivial."

As Kagome finished her drink she studied his face. His eyes were so very black they looked empty; devoid of any sign of life. It was as if it were the eyes of a dead person. Its darkness threatened to engulf her. So emotionless, uncaring and cruel… Words could not describe it. There was no sparkle to them. The sharp angles of his chin and jaw, straight nose, natural blue eye shadow on each lid, lips thin in a manly way, and hair the color of charcoal made him very handsome, and very mysterious (not to mention evil).

Naraku, on the other hand, had to marvel at her beauty, and admitted to himself that she was no longer the young girl who used to annoy him so much. At 18, Kagome had become a slender woman, with a nicely toned body from all the fighting and hunting for jewel shards she went through over the years. Her inky hair reached just past her shoulders and her almond-shaped brown eyes had life to them. Her oval face held a healthy glow as did the rest of her skin.

It was getting dark. Standing up, Naraku strode over to the dresser and lit the lamp before picking up the food tray and walking out the door with it. "Get some rest."

Kagome didn't need telling twice. The tea also made her drowsy, and she got up, stretching and yawning, to make her way over to her futon that was lying to one side of the room, away from the light of the lamp. She lay down, tossed and turned this way and that, closed her eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- The First Night**

It was one of the worst nights of sleep Kagome had. She woke up in the middle of the night because there were no blankets; she was still in her short skirt and practically shivering. The lamp had been turned off by someone, and Kagome groped around in the dark trying to find something to keep her warm. She searched on her knees until her freezing hand came upon something soft and warm. She tugged, but it wouldn't budge.

"Give... it… to me… _mine,_" she sleepily mumbled. "Cold…_Mine_…"

She pulled harder and heard it slide towards her with satisfaction.

"Why do you undress me?"

Kagome almost screamed with shock. With a little bit of moonlight filtering through the room she could see a dark figure sitting with his back against the wall. Naraku's half closed eyes bored down upon hers, and Kagome realized, to her horror, that she had pulled his pants off.

Naraku moved towards her. "If you wanted me so badly you should have said so, my little Kagome."  
Kagome turned her face away, blushing at least ten shades of red, two yet unknown to mankind. Naraku cupped her chin and forcefully turned her face towards him. "Is this what you want?"

He leaned down a little, his face close enough for her to feel his warm breath against her face.

"That's not- I mean, I was just cold and… I-I thought… it was a… a blanket… or something…" Kagome hurried back to her place on the futon, all sleep gone from her voice, yet exhaustion remained in her body. "Sumimasen!" she whispered.

He stood up, and Kagome instantly shut her eyes and blindly held out his clothes. "He-here."

She with relief felt him take it from her and heard rustles of clothing.

He was smirking so much she could practically hear it. "Before you leave, Kagome, you're going to ask me… you'll _beg_ for me."

She shuddered and didn't dare ask what he meant. 'Yeah right, as if that would ever happen!'

When all was silent for a long time, Kagome timidly asked, "Are you going to stay here and… watch me sleep all night?"  
Naraku paused before answering. "Something wrong with that?"

"Of _course_ there's something wrong with it! I can't sleep knowing you're _watching_ me! And with you in the same room… I mean, you're a _male_, and I'm a _woman_!"  
"What's your point?"  
"It's not right."  
"Are you afraid I'd try to take advantage of you?"

"Wouldn't put it past you," Kagome grumbled. "But that would be low, even for you."

"Just what makes you think I'm attracted to you?"

"Psh, fine! Well I don't think you're all that good looking or hot either!"

"I didn't say you do."

"……"

"You think I'm handsome, do you not?"

"No I don't you arrogant asshole. Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Naraku chuckled lightly, watching Kagome toss and turn with amused eyes. She looked at him again.

"What is it you want now, little miko? Perhaps my undergarment?"

"No thank you, little demon," Kagome snapped furiously. "I just didn't know you knew how to laugh, that's all. Good night."

Unfortunately for Kagome, however, Naraku didn't care whether she couldn't sleep or not because she was cold. She lied back down and tried to ignore the fact that her captor was in the same room, just… staring at her. She huffed, cursing Naraku in her mind.

For hours she dozed in and out of sleep, rolling around and hugging her knees to her chest. Her teeth were chattering now. There seemed to be an unnatural darkness and coldness settled about the whole place. At one point, she bumped into Naraku. Kagome whimpered miserably; she was freezing to death, her ankle was killing her, her head hurt, and there seemed to be no hope at all. She didn't move away from Naraku's body heat so close to her. He didn't seem bothered by this. In fact, Kagome heard him silently move around and then felt him lie down next to her. She grabbed on to his arm- she couldn't help it, evil or not his body clothed in many layers of clothing was warm- and wiped her face against his sleeve. She hugged his arm closer to her. "I'm cold," she sniffed.

A pair of strong arms circled around Kagome and drew her balled-up body closer to his own. Kagome was surprised to find herself pressed up against unclothed, muscular chest. She felt his arms move, and in no time she was inside Naraku's clothes, sharing his haori, nice and warm. She felt him clamp her legs between his well toned thighs, although thankfully he kept his pants on. It was strangely comfortable, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his arm. "Arigatou…"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I know it's short... Hehe but what a fluff! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Second Day **

**Sorry everyone, last chapter should be 4. Took me a while to get this morning scene just right. Writing it over and over and over again… I hope it's satisfactory. **

Morning came. Even though Mr. Sun shone his brightest during this time of year, the luminous castle somehow remained dark and gloomy. The large room was fairly lit up, but not enough to be warm. But even so, Kagome's internal clock began to rouse her precisely at 7am. At 7:10 Kagome yawned and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. She loved waking up toasty warm. She groaned. Inuyasha would be yelling at her to get up any minute now. She mentally pleaded for 10 more minutes and snuggled closer to...

Hmm...

The bundle she was pressed up against didn't feel like Shippo or her sleeping bag. Kagome's foggy brain began to think and analyze.

Bare skin on her cheek. A large, warm hand on her back. Another large, warm hand on her ribs. She opened one eye. A very nicely sculpted chest. Perfectly chiseled abs. Lean arms. Broad shoulders. Thick, manly neck. A curling lip. Pretty black hair she wanted to trade for her own. A perfectly straight nose. Smooth skin, smirking black eyes. High cheekbones. Eyebrows less bushy than hers.

Equals...?

Hmmm...

"KYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naraku's ears rang from the shrill scream. He grimaced.

"Miko-"

"AIIEEEEEE!"

"Cease your-"

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"Squawking-"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Now-"

"PERVERT! HENTAAAAAAI!"

The hand that had been resting on her rib cage, which, she noticed, was dangerously close to her breast, wrapped around her throat, effectively choking her to silence.

He gave her a glaring look, which she returned with one of her own accusing one. It was unbefitting to the intimate positions of their body, both of them lying on their side in each other's arms. She fell asleep in her white skirt, now spoiled, and her pink shirt. So, while she slept, the skirt rode up and was bunched around her waist, showing plenty of her legs. Of course she didn't have her shoes or socks. Naraku, meanwhile, had one leg between hers and his chest was still exposed. Kagome blushed at how close his knee was to her Forbidden Place. He smirked. She took in a deep breath and his hold on her neck loosened slightly. She reached up and cupped his face with both hands. His eyes became more serious and less mocking.

She scowled. "I can't breath. Let go of me you stupid perverted molester!" She pinched his cheeks and pulled, stretching them and distorting his face.

To her surprise, he also squeezed her cheeks and pulled them hard enough, she swore, to give lasting damages. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried, and for a few moments they were at a war with each other.

Naraku won the battle, and Kagome let go of his face. He released her. Cheeks red and eyes stinging, Kagome almost slapped him. She crawled away from him, mumbling to herself in near panic. "No, nothing happened. They say there's blood on your first time, and there's no blood and I feel fine..."

"You didn't complain last night when I kept you warm."

"Shut up!"

"You also seemed to have enjoyed it."

"We didn't… I did not enjoy _anything_! Go away!"

Naraku rose and tidied up his clothes. He strode past her with a smug look on his face, and left.

"That jerk…" She sighed and fidgeted, muttering under her breath. "I need to get out of here. Dangerous, dangerous. That sneaky punk!" She rambled on continuously, trying to think of a solid plan to get out.

'I could do the 'rushing the fort' thing and just run off… Oh great, my stupid leg should come in handy. Purify him to smithereens? Powers not working. Hand combat? I can't even stand properly. Oh if there was only something in this stupid room I could choke him with…'

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Anyhow… Naraku sleeps? I didn't know that…"

The door slammed open and Kagome felt all her hair rise up on end. Naraku came in with a bowl of hot water and breakfast. Surprise.

"All creatures must sleep."

'Next time, I'll wake up as silent as a mouse and sneak out while he's sleeping…' She gave him a grumpy look. "I know that!" Kagome folded her legs and hugged her knees, trying not to stare at the food, which, she noticed, he purposely kept away from her. "I just meant, I didn't think you were the type to let other people see you sleep, that's all."

"Unlike you, clearly."

"That has nothing to do with you now does it?" She snapped at him.

"Temper, temper. You didn't mind me seeing you sleep last night now did you? In fact, I seem to recall a certain little miko stripping me of my clothes," his hand went to his obi and Kagome squeaked. "And even fondling my chest you seem to admire so much."

Kagome shook her head and lifted her eyes to his face. She tried not to blush. "No!"

Naraku waved a hand dismissively. "Indeed, little miko. But your body doesn't compare."

Kagome grabbed the bowl of steaming water and threw it at his head. It fell to his lap, but not before soaking his head and torso. "You asshole! You can't judge me like that! Who do I not compare to, hmm?? I bet you've never even been laid!"

Naraku splashed the remaining water on her face, shocking her to squeaky gasps. "Have you, my little miko? I always get what I want. You should know that."

"I hate you!" Kagome rubbed her face with her hands. It was beside the point that she _didn't_ have any kind of experience. She chased away the memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo. "You think you're so great, acting all high and mighty and arrogant, and taunting me like you own me. But you're just another scared hanyou!"

She lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist and held it so tight she thought her leg cast might get a friend. "You're hurting me!"

He let go of her roughly. He looked like he also wanted to slap her and she recoiled from his gaze. 'I want to get out of here.'

He cupped her chin and pulled her towards him, hard. She felt his cold claws dig into her skin and shut her eyes. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, his voice low and dangerous. "_Never_ call me 'hanyou'. Not if you aren't unhappy with your current accommodation arrangements."

She felt his breath on her skin and shivered. Jerking away from his grasp, she turned away and settled for giving him the silent treatment. They both flicked water out of their bangs. Naraku glared at Kagome and Kagome glared at the floor, for a very long time.

A bird might have chirped. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"I need to go pee!" she blurted out.

Naraku tilted his head in boredom. Without a word he pushed the now empty basin towards her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she fumed. "Why am I even asking you anyway? I really have to go!" She got on her hands and knees and began crawling towards the door. Naraku got up and silently followed, admiring the view from behind. Not that he cared how nice her legs were. Kagome jiggled the wooden frame. "Open it! Open it!"

"No."  
"Argh!" She howled in fury and slammed herself into the sliding door, and, to her surprise, made a Kagome-shaped hole in it. "… …"

Naraku stepped close behind her. "You are destroying my home, woman."

Kagome looked behind her, eyes rounded from unexpected surprise. "Ah… Ah… Oops?"

Oh the irony.

She hobbled to her feet and half hopped, half slid down the hallway. The decorations of the engraved patterns on the floor, the pillars, were all in detailed unison. The screen doors were all painted with different landscapes, some featuring bamboo and red sunsets, or a tall cliff near an ocean, and another dictating two women with paper umbrellas taking a walk through a garden in the summer rain. Lanterns were hung on the wall at regular intervals between rooms with different kanji letters on them, but she was too busy finding a potty to care.

It really wasn't _that_ awkward when Naraku swooped her into his arms and carried her to the hole in the ground with a little wooden structure around it. May be it was better than having him behind her at any rate. It only got weird when it looked like he was going to stay and watch her squat on the ground.

The infuriating little… "Thank you," she spat out a little sarcastically.

He didn't move.

"Bye."

"… …"

"_Get. Out_."

"I thought perhaps you would need more assistance."

"Get out you pervert! I'm not a kid!"

"Fine."

No, it didn't _really_ get that bad until Kagome tried bolting for it.

"EEEEK HELP!"

She didn't make it half way across the courtyard.

Now she sat back in her _lovely_ room, glowering at the wall, arms crossed, mood sour, nose drippy, knees straight, and the source of her irritation and misery working on her broken joint again. It didn't feel _that_ much better when his warm hands were massaging her anyway. Probably came naturally from practiced groping. Not that Naraku ever groped her….

Kagome's distressed mind played a little scene in which Naraku the wolf pounced on her with an evil grin while she slept. May be then he'd spank her for her earlier disobedience. He seemed like the kinky type.

She shook her head wildly and chased away her imaginations. She was only letting him touch her because she severed her torn tendons even more when she tried to run on it. It hurt, too.

Just to spite him she thought about another escape plan while she was under his nose. Running, obviously, wasn't a good idea. 'That doesn't leave a lot of choices does it?' She sighed.

Escape Plan B?

Her mind played another mini scene. This time Kagome in a black outfit crept through the castle while the Mission Impossible theme song played in the background. She threw a rope with a hook over the walls and leapt over. Then next morning, Naraku will find her long gone. Forgetting herself, she broke into a fit of giggles and chuckles. She didn't notice Naraku was now rubbing her knees either.

"OOOO-HOHOHOHO!" Kagome laughed gleefully. "Kekeke…"

"Do you always laugh at yourself?"

Kagome grinned, her lips stretching wide and revealing her teeth. She watched him work on her cast. 'Wait a minute… Oh! Oooh oooh yes!' A rather reasonable plan popped into her head.

He gave her smile a suspicious look. She giggled excitedly. "Nope!" She was so happy with her own brilliance that she even wanted to hug Naraku.  
First things first.

"Say, where's that Kagura and Kanna people?"

His fingers twitched annoyedly. "It's none of your concern."

"Hmph. What about Kohaku?"  
"Who?"

Kagome glared at him, her rage suddenly boiling. He didn't even know his name? "Sango's little brother, jerk!"

He looked away and stared at the wall. "Why do you care for the runt?"

'I'd love to pummel his stupid face.' She grit her teeth. "So when I run away from you I can take him with me and bring him back to his sister, that's why!"

"You are not going anywhere, and you are not leaving my side."  
"Yes I am, you jerk! Argh! What makes you think I'm going to stay here? I hate you!"

"I will not let you leave."

"I'd rather die."

"I will not kill you." _but if you continue to resist me, I will… break you_.

He turned his dark eyes toward her and gazed at her calmly without wavering.

She glared back, but looking into those mysterious eyes, being surrounded by the source of evil, and the reason why she was there in the first place, and what she would be going back to if she ever got free, and being with him, being unafraid of him and having something to thank him for, broke her insides, and she cried.

She drew her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly.

With each tear she felt her strength and energy being drained away, and the same unnatural coldness take their place in her blood.

And it was his fault, he was doing it, and he was being rude and he wasn't being cruel or hurting her, and she wasn't strong enough and she couldn't do anything. If she could do something she didn't know what, and why was she so confused and tired?

Naraku sat and listened to her cry until the sun set behind his home, but it felt like it had never risen to begin with.


End file.
